Diario de un seductor
by KittydeCullen
Summary: Sharon Lee, narra cada una de sus aventuras y grandes historias en un pequeño diario, su vida deja de ser monótoma, cuando choca, con la unica chica indiferente a sus encantos, ademas de poseer una extraña naturaleza. ¿que pasara cuando shaoran se entere de quien es? ¿ se apartara o se quedara eternamente a su lado?
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo I**

Era un día de escuela, tan normal, pero no para Shaoran Li, quien justo en este instante se encontraba dando el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas a una de sus víctimas favoritas, ¨Shaoran, diosss¨, gritó desesperadamente y justo cuando ella llego a su clímax, salí de su interior, me arreglé los pantalones y antes de salir por la puerta, susurré…

¨Que tenga buen día Señorita Kaho¨

Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su parte me dirigí a mi siguiente clase en el día.

Laboratorio.

Sorprendentemente me tocaba con la chica más antisocial, arrogante e irracionalmente inteligente chica del instituto, Sakura Kinomoto, la única que jamás ha logrado sucumbir ante mis encantos, porque TODAS en este sitio han conocido al gran Shaoran Li, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y presidente de la asociación de alumnos, aun mi mente recuerda la primera vez que la vi….

FLASHBACK

¨Rayos, voy tarde¨, musité.

Justo en el preciso momento en el que estaba a punto de llegar a mi clase, algo cayó de bruces sobre mí.

Más bien _**alguien**_.

Lo primero que mis ojos captaron fueron unos impresionantes y expresivos ojos verdes, únicos en su clase, ya que en el instituto habían casi la mayoría de las chicas los tienen.

Mi mirada se dirigió a su piel, tan suave y pálida, que era como tocar una algodón, solo en el momento en que susurró un simple ¨ Lo siento¨ y rápidamente se incorporaba para salir corriendo, fue cuando llegué a reaccionar.

Fin del flashback

Tan solo minutos más tarde de aquel encuentro, llegué a darme cuenta que era la nueva de la que todos en la preparatoria hablaban y mi futura víctima por supuesto.

Pero al parecer, ella no era ninguna tonta, porque hasta la actualidad, es decir, dos meses después de aquel fortuito encuentro, ha sucumbido ante mis encantos.

….

….

Después de haber terminado un largo día en la preparatoria Seijo, me encontraba a punto de entrar al apartamento que comparto con mi querido primo Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Él a diferencia de mí, es un caballero con las chicas, pero eso no impide que le den lo que quiere, y jamás ha recibido un no por respuesta.

Pero últimamente solo anda con una tal Tomoyo Daidouji, no importaría que tuviera una novia, pero ella realmente ashhh simplemente no la soporto y lo peor es que mi querido primo no quiere aceptar que son pareja.

Como dije, me encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando de pronto, algo me electrocuto, mierda.

¨Eriol, cabrón, no jodas, he tenido un pésimo día¨

¨Pero mira quien ha llegado, querido Xiao Lang, esta es por no dejarme hacer una fiesta el anterior fin de semana¨

¨ No me jodas, Eriol, no me llames así, y no te deje porque teníamos EXAMENES, te suena, capullo¨

¨Si, pero a quien le importa esos jodidos exámenes cuando te la puedes tirar a la maestra y darle el mejor orgasmo de su vida para obtener una excelente calificación¨, me dijo sugestivamente.

¨Vale, lo he hecho un par de veces, pero simplemente ya estoy cansado de comportarme como un gigoló, cuando puedo estudiar y obtener excelentes notas¨

¨ Pareces frustrado, de nuevo la pequeña Sakura te ha rechazado¨

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, ni siquiera le contesté, simplemente me dirigí a mi habitación, a pensar en la extraña forma de ser de Sakura.

A veces pienso que no es de este mundo, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero cuando veo una peli de vampiros, en lo que primero se me viene a la mente es ella.

Su piel es muy blanca, como una hoja de papel, y siempre lleva ropa negra y poco reveladora, aunque no es necesario a leguas se nota que posee un cuerpo de envidia, y ahora que lo pienso jamás la he visto a la luz del sol.

Sakura Kinomoto, no es una chica normal, es la envidia de las mujeres y la más deseada de los hombres, jamás ha asistido a una sola fiesta del instituto desde que se mudó de Alaska a Japón, y no tiene ni le interesa llevarse con ninguna persona de su entorno, aunque eso no le impide ser amable cuando es necesario.

Si, he estado observándola. Lo admito.

Ella es mi presa, mi víctima, y mi nueva obsesión.

Y esto es mi vida, la cual llevo grabada en un pequeño diario.

Ola!, soy nueva en esto, pero espero que les guste, se me ha ocurrido de la nada.

Adios!


	2. Contando la historia

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo II**

_Viernes, 29 de Abril del 2013 _

_Querido diario, empezaré diciendo mi nombre actual, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 17 años desde 1864, y soy un vampiro. _

_Fui convertida, por una bruja, mi madre, quien no quería que muriera debido a una enfermedad que anteriormente no tenia cura, la influenza. _

_Soy un original, y he convertido a algunos humanos en monstros de la noche como lo soy yo. _

_Últimamente me he sentido sola. _

_Por lo pronto vivo en una pequeña ciudad llamada Tomoeda, y cada cierto tiempo me traslado a otra parte en el mundo para que nadie conozca mi secreto. _

_Estudio en el instituto Seijo, uno de los más prestigiados diría yo, pero como tengo 149 años ya nada me sorprende, soy la mejor en mi clase, incluso se mas que los maestros, por lo que trato de ser cuidadosa. _

_Hace dos meses, me tropecé con un chico de cabello rebelde y castaño, y ojos color ámbar, al principio logro cautivarme totalmente, pero con el tiempo y observándole de lejos me di cuenta que no era nada del otro mundo. _

_Por lo que lo ignore totalmente. _

_Una de las capacidades que logre adquirir con el vampirismo, fue el de leer la mente de las personas a mi alrededor. _

_En cuanto supe lo que tramaba, el gran Shaoran Li, dejo de importarme lo que haga o deje de hacer, _

_No cabe duda que los hombres siguen siendo los mismos, no importan las décadas o siglos que transcurran. _

_En fin por el momento esta es toda mi información básica. _

_Actualmente me encuentro sentada en mi salón de clases, a lado de Tomoyo Daidouji, una chica muy dulce e ingenua que transforme hace nueve décadas, para que me haga algo de compañía. _

¨Hey Saku, que escribes¨

¨Nada, solo son garabatos, estoy aburrida¨

De pronto sentí que alguien me miraba profundamente desde atrás, al cual pude reconocer como Li Shaoran, el capullo más grande, como yo le llamaba.

Como no me importaba seguí escribiendo en mi diario.

_La primera vez que sentí totalmente bien, fue cuando la influenza había desaparecido, pero con ello una terrible maldición vino…tenia la garganta seca, tenia sed, tome un sorbo de agua pero no sirvió de nada, hasta que a lado de la cama encontré una taza llena de un liquido de color rojo. _

_Mis ojos se hicieron de un color negro muy oscuro, y bebí un sorbo del contenido de aquel envase, como no había nadie a mi alrededor, decidi pararme y buscar a mi madre. _

_Lamentablemente, no la encontré. _

_En un intento desesperado, salí de la casa y vi que ella estaba afuera con una señora de veintitantos años. _

_Justo en el momento en que mi mano toco el marco de la puerta, ardió y la señora que estaba junto a mi madre gritó…¨Monstruo¨. _

_En un rápido movimiento entre a la casa, y logre escuchar el sonido de un cuchillo que estaba clavándose en el cuerpo de alguien, provocando un grito ahogado. _

_Al cabo de un rato mi madre entro por la puerta, llena de sangre, y sin pensarlo dos veces le mordí el cuello y la mate….. _


End file.
